Three's a Crowd
|location = Express Car Service, along Cisco Street in Hove Beach, Broker |reward = Clothing Stores Increase in Roman Bellic's likeness and respect |fail = Wasted Busted Mallorie is injured Michelle is injured Mallorie dies Michelle dies Roman's Taxi is destroyed Roman's Taxi is abandoned Shop assistant is injured |unlocks = First Date Bleed Out |todo= Get in Roman's car. Go to the subway station. Take them back to Michelle's apartment. Get to the clothes shop on Mohawk and buy some new clothes. Buy new clothes. |unlockedby = It's Your Call }} Three's a Crowd is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic from his cab depot. Plot and Walkthrough Visiting Roman in trouble Niko will receive a text message from Roman asking him to hurry back to the depot; he needs help. Upon entering the office, Niko will chase off the Albanian thugs, Dardan Petrela and Bledar Morina. Roman then receives a call from Mallorie, and asks Niko to pick her up from the Hove Beach LTA and take her and her friend Michelle, to Michelle's apartment. Drive the Women ; Get into Roman's car. :Marker: Roman's Taxi ; Go to the subway station. :Waypoint: Hove Beach LTA, along Wappinger Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker The player must use Roman's Taxi and follow the GPS to the subway station. Honking the horn will get the women to get into the car. The two women must be driven to Michelle's apartment. ; Take them back to Michelle's apartment. :Waypoint: Mohawk Ave. Apartment Complex, along Mohawk Avenue in Rotterdam Hill, Broker Along the way, Mallorie suggests that Niko take Michelle out on a date. She also suggests that Niko should buy some new clothes. New Clothes ; Go to the clothes shop on Mohawk and buy some new clothes. :Waypoint: Russian Shop, along Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker Niko automatically calls Roman about the drive and Mallorie not liking his clothes, who suggests the Russian clothing store on Mohawk. ; Buy new clothes. The first item purchased will be free, and will complete the mission. Transcript Video Walkthrough Gallery Dardan_and_bledar_threaten_roman.jpg|Dardan and Bledar threaten Roman as Niko shows up. Trivia * If the player abandons the cab with the girls inside or gets the cab stuck anywhere, the mission will fail, though Niko will treat it as if the cab was destroyed. * If the player exits the car before they enter the yellow marker to pick the girls up and walk over to Mallorie and Michelle, they will not recognise Niko and will act like random pedestrians. * If the player starts a fight with a pedestrian or has the cops after him before Niko enters the yellow marker to pick up the girls, Mallorie and Michelle will come to Niko's aid and fight anyone after Niko, including the police. Even when the police shoot at the girls, they keep on fighting. This will remain until Niko picks the girls up. * There's a mission in Grand Theft Auto V called "Three's Company." Interestingly, both missions mark the debut of Michelle in their respective games. * The name of this mission may be a reference to Three's a Crowd, the 1984-1985 spin-off to 1977-1984 Three's Company. This is further supported by the Three's Company mission in GTA V. * If the player exits the cab and immediately re-enters, Michelle will react as if Niko was carjacking the vehicle, but will not do anything once Niko gets in. * Strangely, if Roman's Taxi gets destroyed after taking Michelle home, the mission will not fail. * If Niko attacks the shop assistant, the mission will fail and Roman will react the same way as if both Michelle and Mallorie got injured, when Niko makes the call to Roman. Navigation de:Three’s a Crowd es:Three's a Crowd fr:Three's a Crowd nl:Three's a Crowd pl:Three's a Crowd Category:GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions